The Unborn 2
The Unborn 2 is a 2018 horror film. Summary Veronica might be having strange things in her house. Plot Cast *Brandon Routh as Mark Langdon, the boyfriend of Veronica Beldon and the father of Stan Langdon-Beldon, Daniel Langdon-Beldon and two unborn twins *Shawnee Smith as Veronica Beldon, the girlfriend of Mark Langdon and the mother of Stan Langdon-Beldon, Daniel Langdon-Beldon and two unborn twins *Kelly Reilly as Dr. Jillian Simpson, a doctor who who tells Veronica that she pregnant with twins and she help Veronica deliver the babies in the ending *Alexander Armstrong as Stan Langdon-Beldon, the son of Mark and Veronica and the brother of Daniel Langdon-Beldon and two unborn twins *Kevin Eldon as Daniel Langdon-Beldon, the son of Mark And veronica and the brother of Stan Langdon-Beldon and two unborn twins *Peter Dinklage as Daniel Dixon, the mate of Veronica and mark *Bob Gunton as Daniel Beldon, the father of Veronica and the grandfather of Stan Langdon-Beldon and Daniel Langdon-Beldon and two unborn twins *Lena Headey as Abigail Beldon the mother of Veronica and the grandmother of Stan Langdon-Beldon, Daniel Langdon-Beldon and two unborn twins *Emily Deschanel as Casey Dixon the friend of Veronica who helps her searching about unborn babies *Barry Watson as Father.Ethan Jensen *Nicholas Hoult as John Smith the friend of Mark *Lee Pace as Jace Beldon the older brother of Veronica *Stephen Fry as Jason Walker *Michael Fassbender as Jack Langdon the brother of mark Quotes Veronica find her two children playing xbox one Veronica Discovered that she had a twin brother Mark Discovered his girlfriend is pregnant Mark and Veronica Visit Daniel *Veronica Beldon: Last Night a saw a boy Daniel *Daniel Dixon: Goes by the name Jumby *Mark Langdon: Who's Jumby *Veronica Beldon:my cousin who died in utero and the photo of my mother when she was pregnant with me and my twin brother he also died aswell jumby was in it and he need to be stop again *Mark Langdon:im gonna help you Soundtrack #Nachtmahr - "I Believe (In Blood)" (European Version Only) #Emilie Autumn - "Dead Is The New Alive (Manipulator Mix by Dope Stars Inc.)" #All That Remains - "This Calling" #Unter Null - "Broken Heart Cliché" #All Ends - "We Are Through" #Stray - "Abuse by Proxy" Score #"The Unborn" #"Jumby Wants to Be Born Now" #"Everything Happening again" Trivia *This is the fifth film to feature the full 2011 Shires opening logo as a closing logo. Category:2018 films Category:2018 Category:2018 Films Category:Toll Bridge Pictures Category:Michael Shires Pictures films Category:Shires Category:Lionsgates films Category:Lionsgate Category:Lionsgate films Category:Pentagon Pictures Category:Films featuring Brandon Routh Category:Films featuring Shawnee Smith Category:Films featuring Alexander Armstrong Category:Films featuring Kevin Eldon Category:Films featuring Bob Gunton Category:Films featuring Lena Headey Category:Films featuring Emily Deschanel Category:Films featuring Barry Watson Category:Films featuring Nicholas Hoult Category:Films featuring Lee Pace Category:Films featuring Stephen Fry Category:Films featuring Michael Fassbender Category:Film scores by Alexandre Desplat Category:Films directed by Rock Hunter Category:R-rated movies Category:R-rated Category:Rated r movies Category:Films featuring Kelly Reilly Category:Films featuring Peter Dinklage